Found You
by Aurora8500
Summary: Everyone is enjoying themselves at Rouge's Fourth of July Party. But when Charmy insists that they play hide-n-seek, Sonic and Violet get locked in a closet- together. OC'S Included. This is the remake of the old version. Yay :3. Rated T for mild language.


Hey guys! I'm BACK! Did you miss me? Didn't think so… Any who, this is an old story I wrote and reading it now I'm slightly shocked of how bad of a writer I was XD! So here's the remake. Hope you enjoy. **THERE IS AN OC IN THIS STORY!**

Found you

Sonic's POV

"Ahhhh!" Knuckles screamed as he ran around Rouges house like a crazy person. He jumped on the couch and started acting like a gorilla. Everyone in the room was staring at him in complete silence. The only other noise in the room was coming from Rouge, who was laughing like a maniac. She had a camera in her hands and was recording the whole thing.

"I'm Knuckles, king of the couch; and there's nothing you sissies can do about it!" Knuckles chanted as he jumped up and down on the couch. Everyone glared at him, but Shadow took it a little farther. He got up and walked over to the couch. Knuckles looked down at him and stuck his tongue out. Shadow just glared at him, then with a grunt he grabbed the bottom of the couch and flipped it onto its back, making Knuckles smash his face into the hard wood floor. Rouge fell backward, almost crying because she was laughing so hard. Everyone else was laughing to. Knuckles groaned as he climbed back up to his feet.

"Jackass." Knuckles said. Shadow chuckled at his remark. Once Rouge finished crying she got up and stood on her coffee table.

"QUIET DOWN EVERYONE!" She yelled, making everybody's focus go to her. "Alright, this is a fourth of July party isn't it? We should be playing games and having fun!" Everyone yelled in excitement, mostly because Rouge's parties were never lame. Every game they played was off the wall epic in the past; people couldn't wait to find out what she had in mind. She took a deep breath and told us what she wanted to do.

"I've had some crazy games in the past, and now I wanna see what you guys come up with. So what games do you have in mind?" Rouge said. Everyone looked at each other and blurted out ideas, but strangely one game came out the most.

"Hide and seek…? Really?" Rouge asked Charmy who had his puppy eyes right in her face.

"Please Rouge, we haven't played it yet!" Charmy insisted. In the end Rouge gave in to Charmy's eyes and told everyone to go hide. Just like that everyone scattered. I ran through the rooms looking for the perfect hiding space. Sadly for me Rouges house was the cleanest thing in the world, and I rarely found even an okay one. I gave in to what seemed like the only good hiding spot, Rouges walking closet. I flung the door open and gazed around at the dimly lit room. I only had three words for this mess. What a dump.

"Jeez, you would wonder how Rouge finds stuff in here; this place is just filled with crap." I said looking around the huge room. "This place is almost big enough to be two master bedrooms put together. I wonder why she need so much closet space." I asked myself in a quiet tone, trying not to make much noise. I closed the door behind me and the room became black. I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face.

I shuffled my feet across the floor trying to not trip over anything. Long story short, I wasn't successful. I constantly found myself on the floor because of some stupid box, or shoe, and even once an old package of Oreo cookies. I cautiously made my way through the closet and tried not to kill myself as I did. After tripping a fourth time I grabbed on to a clothing item hanging the rack and tore down a whole bunch of boxes

-BOOM-

"OW!" I heard a voice yell. "What's your problem man? You've got eyes, use them!" I glared at the black figure before me. It was Violet, a fifteen year old black and purple hedgehog with a really bad temper, and at times a really good looking girl. I got off the ground and offered Violet a hand up.

"Thanks, but really, no thanks." She said, getting up by herself. Obviously Violet can be a real pain at times, but if you get on her good side she's crazy fun. One time she took a soda bottle, shook it for five minutes then took the top off and let it fly. She started laughing when the spot it decided to land was where Knuckles…uh well shouldn't be hit. This made everyone laugh, but soon after, Violet went over and gave him a hand by getting him some ice.

Another thing Violet is known for is making any kind of candy you want. Once on April fool's day, she knocked on Knuckles door, leaving a bag of 'Strawberry tart' chocolates. These were Knuckles favorite, so of course he opened the bag and picked one up. As soon as he did, in gave off a light explosion, making the chocolate get all over his face. Knuckles simply laughed along with the rest of us, and later got her back in a game of truth or dare. But that's beside the point. Over all Violet is crazy and fun, you just gotta get her to show it.

"Sorry about that Violet, it was an accident." I said rubbing my neck, sort of embarrassed. Violet shook her head then pointed to the door.

"This is hide and seek remember. This is my hiding place mind finding another while I continue digging around for the light switch?" She said in a little bit nicer tone. I sighed then decided to make my way back through the horror filled closet of Rouge's. I looked back occasionally but failed to see what Violet was doing, it was just too dark.

After making my way back to the door (shockingly without hurting myself) I tugged on the handle, and the door wouldn't budge. I clocked and eyebrow and tugged harder, but still nothing. As I fought with the door I got angrier and angrier. With one final tug I did something I regretted.

"Uh Violet?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"…Do you know how to fix a door knob?"

"WHAT?" She yelled as she came running over, somehow avoiding all of Rouge's garbage. She stared at me like I was the stupidest thing alive, (and at that point in time, I think I was.)

"What's wrong with you?! The knob doesn't pull, IT TURNS!" She said.

"No, it wouldn't turn either!" I yelled back, attempting to put the knob back into place.

"Well now thanks to you, were both stuck in here for who knows how long." She said. I sighed, knowing she was right. I set the door knob next to the door and turned around only to get smacked in the face with something hard and cold.

"Ah, my eye man! Holy crap my right eye stings like hell! Did you hit me?!" I yelled at Violet. She simply shook her head no and grabbed a small metal chain that was in front of my face.

"I didn't hit you, but the light switch did." She said giving it a tug. The lights in the room flickered on. "Tada, you sacrificed your right eye for sight! …Wait, that doesn't make any sense." She said, pausing to think for a moment. She looked at me and offered me a hand up. I grabbed her hand and stood up with some of her help. I nodded in thank you and she nodded back, understanding what I meant.

I rubbed my eye for a bit, and then when the pain went away, I glanced around the large room. Now able to see everything, I spotted a box with a picture of what looked like a large yellow raft. I walked over to it and took it off the shelf, starting to open it.

"NO WAIT! SONIC, IT INFLATES AUTO-"

"GAH!" I yelled as a raft popped out of the box and into the air. It came down on me pining me underneath it. As I laid on my back, I groaned at the weight on the heavy inflatable raft. Violet laughed slightly and saw this as an opportunity to be annoying. I then felt a more weight on my stomach and knew just what it was.

"VIOLET, GET OFF OF ME!"

"No, the raft makes you a comfy seat."

"Violet, get off or you'll be in a world of pain."

"Yeah right."

"You have three seconds."

"Pff you don't scare me Sonic."

"1…"

"That's not gonna work."

"2…"

"I'm still not moving."

"3." I said flipping over, popping the raft with my quills. Violet fell onto the floor then looked at with an annoyed face. I chuckled.

"Have a nice landing Vio?" I asked.

"Shut up ya blue donkey." She snapped back at me. I shook my head and got up, looking around the room some more. This time another box caught my eye, it was some kind of makeup case. I walked over to it and took it off the shelf. Unfortunately with it, more boxes came tumbling down. They landed on me and Violet, and caused the makeup case to open. The powder and eyeliner and anything else got all over the floor, the case itself, the boxes, Violet, and me. Trying to get the blush out of my eye I looked over at Violet who had lipstick all over her shirt, jeans, skirt, and her face.

"Who on earth needs blue lipstick!?" She complained trying to get it off her face. I laughed at her slightly, it was kind of funny. She glared at me then smiled and laughed.

"If you think I'm bad, take a look in the mirror!" She said. My eyes widened and I scampered around looking for something to see my reflection in. My eyes went to a small hand mirror inside the case; it seemed to be the only thing that didn't fall out of the case. I grabbed it and held it up. My eye twitched as I saw that one entire side of my fast was pink and purple from the blush. I glared at Violet who was laughing like crazy. I looked at my glove and slid it down the side of my face that was covered in blush. I smirked and through it at Violet.

"If you think it's that funny, here, take some for yourself!" I said. The glove hit Violet smack dab in the face, leaving a pink and purple hand print. She stood up grabbing the makeup case and took out a tube of purple lipstick.

"Ok then, if you wanna play that way…" She said, throwing the lipstick at my face. I quickly moved out of the way, but my arm still received a purple line going right down it. I grabbed the case from her and took out pink eyeliner. I tackled Violet and held her down, drawing all over her face and arms with the liner. She pushed me off and we continued to mess around with the makeup. We were running out of items to use, and it appeared that Violet had a secret weapon. She pulled out a bottle of perfume and I backed up. She knew how much I hated the stuff.

"Wait Violet don't! You know I hate perfume!" I said. Violet chuckled evilly.

"It's only how I get you back for making me fall over on the raft!" She said spraying it at my face. I fell backward because some got in my eye. Violet laughed lightly then went over to help me.

"Truce?" I said.

"Truce."

"Good, now can you help me find some water? I think my eye is slightly infected…" She laughed and helped me find what I needed. I looked around the room for something to do, and a large empty cardboard box caught my eye. I smiled and jumped in it closing the lid. Violet got up and stood outside the box.

"What are you doing?" She asked me.

"Haven't you seen the episode of Sponge Bob where they are in the cardboard box and they use their imagination to go different places?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, and in the end Squidward ends up in the dump because of the garbage truck."

"Yeah that's the one."

"Ok…so let's pretend I'm the garbage truck, and you're Squidward." She said. The next thing I knew was that the box went flying up in the air, and was flung around.

"GAH!" I screamed as I looked for something to hold onto. Violet just laughed and continued to move the box with her mind. The lid of the box popped open and I fell out the bottom. Violet dropped to the floor almost crying she thought it was so funny. I got up and started laughing to. It was actually really fun. We played in the box a few more times before it finally decided to fall apart on us.

We sat for a long time, my mind wondered if we were ever gonna get out of this closet. I continued to look around, but nothing entertaining caught my eye. I looked at Violet occasionally and she simply looked back at me in boredom. I flung my head back and it hit the wall with a loud thump. I didn't care though. Violet didn't care either. All the two of us cared about was getting out of this stupid closet.

"I'm hungry…" I complained.

"I have some candy. You want some?" She asked. I nodded and she handed me her candy bag. I looked through it and one rapper caught my eye. The rapper was light blue with the picture of an explosion. I grinned, knowing just what it was.

"Hey Violet?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have your Bomb Candy?"

"Sure I guess." And with her ok I grabbed everyone I could find and chucked it at the door. I tackled Violet yelling Get down!

-KABOOM-

When the smoke cleared I offered Violet a hand up. She took it this time and looked at the door…well where it was. My plan worked, even though I just blew up the entrance to Rouge's closet, we were free. Violet laughed and so did I. Everyone came running upstairs and found us covered in makeup and ash from the minor explosion. I only remember one last thing from what happened that day…it was kind of embarrassing.

"Hey Sonic, how come you smell like Vanilla?" Knuckles said.

Mission accomplished, finish the rewrite of Found you by the 20th. Truth or Dare should be out by the 24th. Remember no flames please!


End file.
